


Testing Formatting Pesterlogs

by 10DeviledEggs



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10DeviledEggs/pseuds/10DeviledEggs
Summary: My first fanfic. go easy on me.
Kudos: 2





	Testing Formatting Pesterlogs

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic. go easy on me.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG].

CG: FOUR THREE TWO FUCK YOU

TG: dude what

CG: LISTEN UP YALL

CG: THIS SHIT IS IRONIC

TG: ok normally im all for this but coming from you its scary

CG: STRIDER'S BEATS ARE BEST SUITED TO TROLLS HOOKED ON PHONICS

TG: what did we say about using the lords name in vain

CG: KARKALICIOUS DEFINITION MAKES TEREZI LOCO

TG: alrighty thats enough

turntechGodhead [TG]  blocked carcinoGeneticist [CG]. 

CG: SHE WANTS TO KNOW THE SECRETS THAT SHE CAN'T TASTE IN MY PHOTO

** -turntechGodhead [TG] did not receive the message.-  **

carcinoGenetictst [CG]  ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG].


End file.
